


Dancing Lessons

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2004.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2004.

"One, two, three. One, two, three..."

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Dancing...One, two, three..."

"On your own."

"I'm practising, for the Yule Ball."

Snape turned around and left Lupin to it. He would not turn back. He would not get involved. Absolutely not.

"I am a perfectly adequate dancer," he found himself saying, walking in front of Lupin, who tried very hard to keep a straight face. Snape roughly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. "And you are doing it all wrong."

"Well, by all means, teach me..." Lupin purred in Snape's ear.


End file.
